Reasons Why I Love You
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: Sonny finds a poem in chad's room and reads it...and decides to do something abt it. Two-Shot! CHANNY! Poetic fun Disclaimer: I Don't own SWAC, but the poems which arent written well Sorry was tired are mine.
1. Chapter 1

"CHAD!" Sonny bellowed, seething as she stared at her ransacked room. _I can't believe he did that. _Just then her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and picked up.

"I'm so mad at you!" she yelled into the phone.

"Sonny?" Marshall spoke into the end

"Marshall?" Sonny asked? _Eeep, I;m in trouble._

Yes, it's me. Why are you mad at me?"

"Sorry, I thought it was Chad," Sonny said trying to be calm

"Oh okay. I ran out of minutes on my phone and Chad lent me his. Nice kid. Anyway, just called to let you know today's rehearsal is cancelled."

"Oh, ok thanks."

Yes, okay. Wait why are you mad at Chad?"

"No reason," Sonny said sweetly and laughed while glaring.

"Ahh, young love. Bye Sonny." Marshall said and hung up.

_Young love? Is he out of his mind?! _Sonny put her phone in her pocket and stalked out of her door looking for Chad. She went to his dress room and knocked. No answer…she knocked again but still silence.

She turned the knob and pushed it open. It appeared to be vacant. She tiptoes inside an evil idea in mind. _Chad doesn't think he's the one who can play tricks does he…, because am going to show him that two can play at that game._

She walked over to his dresser. _He has a pretty impressive dress room. _The walls were pained a brilliant shade of red, there was a huge king bed in the middle. _Why does he need a bed? Not like he sleeps here._ There was a huge lighted mirror. (((FIX DESCRIPTION)

_Time to get dirt on Cooper._ She opened a drawer, hopeful. Nothing was in there except a paper…_Nothing? I can't believe he has nothing. What does he use it for then? _She sighed and took out the paper. What use could this be? She unfolded it, disappointed.

There was a poem written on it. It was entitled Reasons I Love You

I love you because you bring out the best in me

I love you because you're caring and sweet

I love your laughter it makes me smile

I love our banters

And I dream of you every night

I love you because you're cute

I love how you tell me what to do

I love the way you kissed me that one time

I dream of you because you're one of a kind

I love how you get jealous

But just as much, I love how you are zealous

I love how I can never hate you

But most of all I love for being you

_Hmm…who would have though of Chad being poetic…or sweet at that matter. Wonder who it's about._

Sonny read the poem once more trying to decipher who it was about. _No way…this sounds so much like me and him…it can't be me…can it? _Sonny stared at the paper in disbelief. She folded the paper, then saw something scribbled on it. "To, Sonny." _So this is for me…aw isn't that sweet. Chad has a crush on me. That explains a lot…wait CHAD DYLAN COOPER HAS A CRUSH ON ME!? _Sonny began to freak out. She only ever loved him for so long. _Wait did I just admit that. What is wrong with me. _She heard voices outside the door. She quickly put the poem back in the drawer and looked for a place to hide. She found on, just soon as the door opened, and in walked in Chad.

He looked around his shoulder and opened the drawer she found the poem in. He pulled it out. "ugh! Why does Sonny have to be so like-able. It's not like she's pretty as other girls."

Sonny gasped.

"I mean, I guess that's a good thing. At least she's not all over me and she's pretty cute and smart. Why do I have to like her? I've never felt this way before." Chad mumbled to himself, obviously frustrated.

Sonny giggled. This was the first time she saw Chad loose his cool. She saw him walk out of his room, but not before safely putting the poem back in the drawer. Sonny watched his retreating back…as an idea began forming in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy! Welcome to Summer Oh Nine! Lol, sorry for updating after so long. I became really busy with graduation and looking for a prom dress. My Prom's next week Sunday and I dread it. 1) Cuz i hate wearing dresses and dancing. But whatever. I'm probably boring you. Maybe this will keep you awake. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Poems are mine. Sorry they suck =) Anything else? I dont think so.

Oh yes! To all the readers from my other SWAC stories, I once again apologise for not updating regularly, but you'll get some new chapters soon! =)

* * *

"Hey Portlyn, can you get me some water." Chad asked sitting in the make-up chair admiring his reflection.

"Sure," Portylyn said dreamily and left.

Chad rolled his eyes. _Some things just never change. _Suddenly he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the side of the mirror. It was one of those Post-its. Chad took it and read. His face contorted into puzzlement as he tried to think who it was and why that person wanted to meet with him.

**Chad, **

**I was in your room**

**You better tell me soon**

**Meet me tonight under the stars**

**And Promise me not to laugh**

**Someone Special**

He reread the poem. _What ever. I'll meet 'this person'._

---

Chad was exhausted. Although he hated to admit it, it was a very tiring episode on McKenzie Falls. Portyln kept on messing her lines and he had to keep redoing the scene where he saved her from crashing.

He walked to his room, his thoughts once again on a certain brunette. He knew Sonny would have been a better love interest than Portlyn. They actually had some chemistry, even if Sonny didn't see it.

He found another Post-it stuck on the door of his room.

**Chad,**

**I love the sparkle in your eyes**

**And tonight you're in for the surprise of your life**

**I love our fights everyday**

**I love the way you drive me crazy**

**Yet you always seem to fail**

**To realize what I feel for you**

**Is nothing but the truth, which is I love you.**

**Someone Special**

Chad was getting irritated. So this person wanted to tell him he loves her. But what does he have to say to her. _Might as well go tonight and see who it is._

Soon night came, and to say Chad Dylan Cooper was nervous was an understatement. He didn't know why, but he was. He looked at his reflection once more in the mirror and headed to the roof of the building.

Lanterns were lit and were hanging around. Soft music was playing and a table was set for two.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"Hey Cooper." Sonny said coming out from the dark, wearing a beautiful periwinkle dress.

"MUNROE?" Chad exclaimed, his mouth open. "You wrote those post-its?"

Sonny nodded and a small smile crept to her face. "So Cooper, when were you going to tell me you loved my smile, you dream of me everynight?" Sonny asked directly, throwing him off-guard.

"Pfft, what," Chad said trying to cover up.

"You know what I mean," she said batting her eyes.

Chad choked. "That poem wasn't about you."

"Oh really? Really Chad?" Sonny asked. She then pulled out the poem, which Chad had written about her. She had decided he would probably lie about it, so why not show him the proof. So she went back to his dressing room and took it.

_Shit, I'm in a huge mess. But wait, I can turn this around. _"What about you? When were you going to tell me you love my eyes?" He smirked.

Sonny blushed. "Tonight," she said, sweeping her arm around the room to show him.

Chad was speechless, nobody ever did something like this for him. He chuckled. "I honestly thought Somone Special was Portylyn." He admitted.

"Just goes to show, you don't know everything." Sonny said and they walked to the table and sat. Two plates of pasta were set in front of them and two glasses were filled with sparkling water.

"Really?" Chad raised an eyebrow. "Well…I know that Hannah Montana is actually Miley Stewart/Cyrus, I know 1 + 1 = 2, and I know what I feel for you is true."

Sonny smiled. "And that would be…"

_The moment, come on just say it. She likes you too. _"That I Love You."

"I love you too Chad." Sonny smiled. "Really was that so hard? You could have just told me instead of writing a poem. Although that poem was sweet."

"Well that's Chad Dylan Cooper for you." Chad boasted.

"Really Chad?" Sonny said and laughed.

Well, I have something to show you.

She pulled out a piece of paper. It was entitled, Reasons Why I Love You Too.

**I love the sparkle in your eyes **

**When you stare into mine**

**I love making you feel something you've never felt before**

**I love your arrogance that makes me love you more**

**I love how you think you know everything**

**I love how I can make you think**

**I love our fights everyday**

**Although at times it drives me crazy**

**I love your pretty boy attitude**

**But most of all, I just love being with you.**

"That was really sweet Sonny," Chad said.

"Really Chad? Thanks." She said.

They continued eating.

"Can I ask you something." Sonny and Chad say in unison.

"You go first," Sonny said and smiled, feeling elated.

"Can I kiss you?"

Sonny gasped. "Sweet and Romantic. Big change Cooper." Sonny teased.

She leaned in and so did he. They kissed, not breaking free, until they heard laughter and shouts of Go Sonny and Chad.

They spotted the Mckenzie Falls and So Random cast together, cheering them on.

They giggled.

_Boy was I in for the surprise of my life, thought Chad._

_I can't believe everything worked out so perfectly, Sonny though._

--

No sooner met but they looked;  
No sooner looked but they loved;  
No sooner loved but they sighed;  
No sooner signed but they asked one another the reason;  
No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy;  
And in these degrees have they made a pair of stairs to marriage...

William Shakespeare

* * *

Okay, idk why i put a quote there. I just felt like it. So deal with it. I wasnt a big fan of this chapter. I had a reall good idea of what Sonny was going to do, but forgot it, that's what happens when you wait so long before you write. Ohh wellz.

Enjoyy Summer! =D

xXxLoveStoryxXx


End file.
